Mischief Makers
by ElvenPrincessOfNarnia -Kate
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond, are always causing trouble, wherever they go. They've earned (and inherited) the title, Mischief Makers of Middle-Earth, which their father had earned once. Other characters will include: Glorfindel, Erestor, Celebrian, and more. REVISED
1. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mr. Tolkien is the creator of such wonderful characters. Someone else owns the rights to them. I hope they don't mind if I have a little fun with them...**

**Elladan and Elrohir are the equivalent of a seven-year-old human. I do not know how elves age in terms of human years. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in Imladris, and the twin sons of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were hiding under a table. They had just gotten out of a history lesson with Erestor and wanted to do something fun. Unfortunately, they couldn't play outside because of the rain, and Piril, their math tutor, expected them in ten minutes for lectures, homework, and other boring things.

"Elladan?" Elrohir whispered, "I'm hungry."

"Me too, 'Ro. But if we come out, Piril will come and get us for _you know what_." Elladan muttered back. His stomach growled. "Alright. We'll make a break for the kitchens. Maybe, just maybe, we'll make it out alive." The elflings crept out from under the table and tiptoed toward the kitchens. Luckily, the kitchen staff were too busy to notice them stealing fruit and cookies. Giggling softly, the twins ran to their favorite hiding place, an abandoned storage closet. They had decorated it with comfy cushions, a small rug, and some toys.

" 'Dan?" Elrohir whined. "I'm thirsty." Elladan groaned, then rummaged through the cushions. He triumphantly produced a bottle of juice he had thoughtfully stored under the cushions the day before. Happily, they dove into their snack.

After the twins finished their snacks, they began playing with their toy warriors. Soon, however, they became bored with them. Elrohir wanted to play outside in the gardens, but it was raining. Elladan wanted to run through the halls of Imladris, but he knew what would most likely happen: MATH CLASS. Suddenly, Elrohir had an idea.

"Elladan! Elladan! Let's play a prank on someone!"

"How?" Elladan asked skeptically. "What kind of prank?"

"What about the bucket of water prank? Yesterday, _Ada_ told me how he used to put a bucket of water over a closed door and waited until someone opened them and walked out. Let's just say, whoever was in the room wasn't very dry afterward..." Elrohir snickered at the thought._  
_

"OK. Let's do it. But we'll have to do it later, after class. I wonder what Master Piril is doing right now." Elladan said half-heartedly.

Piril paced impatiently across his study, waiting for his two truant students. Sighing, he checked the hourglass again and walked into the hall to search for them. Spotting Erestor, he ran to inquire about the twins' whereabouts.

"Lord Erestor, have you seen Elladan and Elrohir lately? They are due for a lesson now, but have not come to class. Where do you suppose they are?"

Erestor frowned. "I have not seen them since they ran out of my study after their history lesson. Do you think they are hiding from you, or are merely late?

"Hiding, most likely. I suppose I'll have to traipse all over Lord Elrond's halls to find them." Piril rolled his eyes then started off in search of his students. At that moment, two blurs of dark hair and clothes smashed into him, knocking him down. Piril looked down at his feet to see the twins sprawled across them. Guiltily, they stood up and helped their tutor to his feet. Glowering, Piril stalked into his study, followed by two reluctant students.

An hour later, the twins burst out of the room and ran down the hall. When they reached their hideout, they were eager to try out their prank. Elladan grabbed the bucket, and Elrohir grabbed a rope, a hammer, and some nails. Then, they snuck back into the kitchens to fill up their bucket with water. With all the necessary supplies, they were ready to go. Except for one thing.

" 'Ro." Elladan declared importantly. "I will decide our victim because I'm older."

"By thirty minutes!" Elrohir protested. "If you insist, I'll dump this bucket of water on you. What will _Naneth_ say about that?" He stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"Fine. Can we at least prank Glorfindel? He's sleeping right now, so he'll be perfect!" Elrohir could not argue with his brother's logic, so Glorfindel it was.

Eagerly, they ran softly down the halls to Glorfindel's room. From outside the door, they could hear Elrond's venerable seneschal snoring like an oliphaunt. Elladan snickered as he stood on a chair to place the bucket on top of the doorway and secured it with the rope. He wanted to test it, but didn't feel like getting drenched with freezing cold water.

" 'Ro. Do y'wanna knock on the door and wake him up, or wait 'til his nappy-wappy is over?"

"Let's knock." Elrohir knocked loudly on the door. When he heard Glorfindel walking to the door, the twins grabbed the chair and hid behind a nearby tapestry to watch the fun. Glorfindel opened the door a crack. Seeing nothing, he threw opened the door, stepped out, and swore loudly as the water drenched him from head to toe. His shock quickly wore off, however, when the bucket fell on his head as well, knocking him unconscious.

"Uh-oh." Elladan muttered. "We're dead." The twins took off down the hall, headed for their _Naneth's_ room.

A guard, hearing the shouting, ran over to investigate. Seeing the unconscious blonde elf lying on the floor, he immediately tried to revive him by throwing more cold water on him. It didn't help. By this time, several servants gathered around the victim, trying to comfort him. Finally, Venelin, the she-elf healer, arrived, with Lord Elrond behind her. Venelin propped Glorfindel's head up on her knees and applied ice to the swelling bump. Glorfindel opened one eye and swore again when he saw the group of people standing around him. Elrond frowned, displeasure radiating from his eyes at his seneschal's language. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stared down at the ground, hoping to Eru that his sons were _not_ involved in this...

Several minutes later, Elrond walked to his sons' room. Opening the door, two shame-faced elflings faced him, guilt written on their faces.

"We're sorry, _Ada_! This won't happen again, we promise!" Elladan wailed. "We only wanted to have a little fun today." Lord Elrond sternly scolded his sons for their behavior, then ordered them to get ready for bed, without dinner.

"You must also apologize to Glorfindel for playing such a cruel trick on him. Don't let it happen again." Elrond kissed his sons' foreheads and left the room. Outside, he chuckled, remembering the tricks _he_ used to play on other elves.

_Elflings will be elfings, _he thought with a smile as he walked down to the Hall of Fire for a quiet dinner with his wife.

* * *

**Translation of Elvish words:**

_Ada:_ Father

_Naneth: _Mother


	2. Double Trouble Plus One

**Disclaimer: **

**I own absolutely nothing. Mr. Tolkien is the author and creator of these wonderful characters I am playing around with. **

* * *

**Elladan and Elrohir: Human equivalent of 7 1/2.**

**Note: I have absolutely no idea how elves age in regard to humans.**

* * *

Peace reigned in the Valley of Imladris. The sun shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the waterfalls and streams trickling through the valley. But the beauty was lost on two particular elflings itching for some excitement after being set free from their lessons for the day. Elladan and Elrohir sat in the dirt of Lady Celebrian's gardens, picking flowers, getting dirty, and scheming. Unfortunately, neither of them could agree on anything to do. Earlier, they played tag, hide-and-seek, and stole snacks from the kitchens. Now Elrohir wanted to do something bigger. MUCH bigger and more exciting.

" 'Dan?" Elrohir asked.

"What?" Elladan replied, pulling up some of Elrond's prized dahlias.

"Do you want to do something fun?" Elrohir's eyes twinkled with mischief. Elladan shrugged and started pulling the flowers apart to look for bugs.

"Like what? Last time we did something "fun" we got in trouble with _Ada__._" Elladan pouted, remembering the scolding they had received. Elrohir smiled, remembering the look of shock on Glorfindel's face when the bucket on water fell on his head and knocked him out. They didn't mean for the bucket to fall down _with_ the water.

"How about trip wires? Erestor showed me how he used to use them all the time on _Ada_ when they were younger. Or we could rub dirt on _Ada's_ robes! Or we could put pepper in Cook Ithilien's soups. Or we..." Elrohir trailed off when he saw his brother's incredulity.

"_Or _we could get in serious trouble. I'll be responsible for whatever things we do, because I'm older. By thirty minutes!" Elladan thought for a moment. "What were you saying about trip wires again? Sounds-"

"Interesting?" Glorfindel interrupted. Startled, the twins looked up into the blonde elf's face. He didn't look angry, but the twins prepared to run in case he tried to punish them. "Don't worry, elflings. I'm not angry anymore. That was fifty years ago. But if you're going to do the bucket trick, don't do it on me. Do it on Erestor. Or Lindir. And get more advice and experience." He chuckled. The twins shuffled their feet awkwardly. When Glorfindel wasn't angry or busy, he could be a lot of fun. And he used to be a master prankster.

"Will you help us prank somebody, Glorfy?" Elrohir blurted out. "We can't decide what to do today!"

"Well... I have some important papers to go through later and I wanted to do some archery practice, but I suppose I can help you." Glorfindel squatted down on the ground next to the twins. "I overheard you talking about trip wires. Let's do those for now. We'll start small. I'll help you for as long as I can, but soon you'll be better pranksters than I am!"

"Thanks Glorfy!" the twins chorused. Happily, the trio took off towards the stables, looking for some rope or wires. Fifteen minutes later, they emerged with rope, glue, and oil. Glorfidel led the way towards the kitchens, where the trip wires could be used with full potential.

"Right now, the kitchen staff are resting. Only a few will be there right now, so we can install the trip wires quickly, quietly, and without detection. When they return, however-" Glorfindel snickered slightly, then continued, "Most likely there will be flying dishes and food. And tripping elves, which is a sight to see!" Elladan turned to look at the elf.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

"Of course! When I served Lord Elrond when he was King Gil-Galad's herald, I would always get in trouble for my pranks. I caused your _Ada_ a lot of headaches. Now let's get moving!" They made their way into the deserted kitchen. Not even the head cook, Ithilien was there. Swiftly, the former warrior stretched out a rope, cut a long piece, smeared it with oil and glue, and tied the ends to two nearby tables. Then he handed the rope and a knife to Elrohir and motioned him to do what he had done. Elrohir tiptoed to the middle of the kitchen and carried out the instructions perfectly. Glorfindel nodded in affirmation and respect, then took the supplies and handed them to Elladan, who did the same. Quickly, the seneschal distributed the remaining supplies throughout the kitchen, making it a web of wires, glue, and oil. Carefully avoiding the sticky traps, the pranksters exited the premises and hid in the hallways.

Head Cook Ithilien sighed as she bustled toward the kitchen carrying a sack of flour in her arms. As soon as she reached the kitchens, she tripped on one of the ropes, catching her dress in the glue and sending the flour flying all over the kitchen. Several elves who had managed to avoid some of the wires raced over to help her up. Needless to say, they too met the same fate, albeit without the flour accident.

In the hallway, three peeking observers giggled when they saw the catastrophes.

Within minutes, the kitchen activity tripled, which sent more elves sprawling on the floor. Food flew everywhere, spattering the standing elves with all kinds of solids, liquids, and other things. Laughing, some of the elves started throwing food at each other, provoking a food fight. Passing elves who peeked into the kitchen to investigate the commotion were often rewarded with food in their face or on their clothes. Innocently, Glorfindel and the twins snuck into the kitchen and joined in the fight. Everything froze, however, when someone accidentally beaned Lord Elrond with a raspberry chocolate cream pie. In the face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed, wiping chocolate off his face. "Who is responsible?" Striding into the kitchen, Elrond tripped on one of the wires and landed in a pile of spilled fruit fillings that had been intended for a collection of fruit pies. Looking up, Elrond spotted three guilty faces in the crowd.

"The jig is up!" Glorfindel cried dramatically and raced towards the door, jumping over the wires. Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, then followed the fleeing elf.

Elrond sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Ai Valar! Why me?" _  
_


	3. The Pranksters Strike Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Note: This takes place shortly after the last chapter.**

**Celebrian is the twins' mother and wife of Elrond.**

* * *

After the kitchen incident, Lord Elrond banned the twins _and_ Glorfindel from the kitchens for the next three hundred years. He also let Head Cook Ithilien choose the twins' punishment.

"Elflings!" Ithilien shouted, snapping the twins out of their daydreams. "You will get rid of all these wire rope things. Then you will clean up this kitchen from top to bottom. After that, I think your _Naneth_ will have something to say about this. The cleaning supplies are in a closet in the hall. Hilrin will show you where it is. Any questions?" After a moment of silence, Elrohir piped up.

"Is Glorfindel going to help clean up with us? He's responsible too!"

"No," interjected Elrond, "I have some work for him to do..." Glorfindel paled, wondering what Elrond could have in store for him.

"Any more questions? No? Alright. Hilrin!" Ithilien called. A dark-haired male elf appeared and led the twins to the closet full of cleaning supplies. Gathering the necessary supplies, the elflings reluctantly followed Hilrin back to the kitchens.

Three hours later, Elladan and Elrohir stumbled out of the kitchens, exhausted and covered in flour, eggs, and other unidentifiable substances. They quickly bathed, changed, and walked down to their parents' room. They found their _naneth _sitting on the bed, waiting for them.

"I heard you have been causing trouble lately." Celebrian said softly. "Tell me about it." The twins looked at each other and immediately launched into a confession. After they finished, Celebrian burst out laughing.

"_Naneth_, why are you laughing?" asked Elladan, completely confused.

"Because, _ion-nin_, your pranks sound like something your _ada _and his brother would do often." Celebrian answered, wiping away the tears. "Now, _ions,_ there is the matter of your punishments. Elladan, you will work in the laundry rooms with Neriel for the next three weeks. Elrohir, you will assist Bronea in the stables for the same amount of time. I believe separating you two for a period of time might do you some good." Ignoring the twins' frowns and pouts, she sent them to bed.

Once inside their room, the twins began giggling and plotting their next prank. This time, however, they would not need Glorfindel. And their "punishments" would help them carry out their secret plans.

The next day, after Elladan finished working in the laundry rooms, he snatched an old, tattered sheet from one of the baskets and ran outside. Once in the gardens, he dropped to his stomach and crawled to the secret fortress hidden in a clump of thick bushes and hedges. He waited for five minutes until Elrohir arrived carrying a horse brush and a bucket of horse droppings. Elladan gagged slightly, the smell of the animal waste disturbing his sensitive nostrils.

"Don't worry, brother. You'll get used to it." Elrohir said encouragingly.

"Don't. Want. To. Get. Used. To. It." Elladan moaned. "This might have been a bad idea."

"Fine. If you're too afraid, I'll do it." To prove his point, Elrohir grabbed the sheet and smeared the droppings on the sheet using the brush. He gingerly picked up the edges with his fingertips and folded it up. "There. It's done."

"What are we doing with it again?" Elladan asked.

"We- or I or _somebody_ is going to set this sheet up in a hallway so that it drops on someone's head."

"Haven't we done enough for one day? _Ada's_ angry, Ithilien's angry, and now _Naneth_ is angry at us. All because of two pranks."

"I thought you were with me." Elrohir said, sticking out his tongue. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Alright. Fine. You win. Now, where are we doing this?" Elladan snapped.

"Outside Erestor's room. It won't be that hard. Let's go!" Elrohir jumped up, grabbed his brother's hand and the sheet, and ran off towards the house.

Somehow, Elrohir rigged an elaborate mechanism above Erestor's study door. Normally, at the time, Erestor would be working in his study. The twins could even hear his quill pen scratching across paper. Instead of staying around to watch the fun, the twins left, pretending to have been elsewhere.

During dinner, a furious and very dirty Erestor stormed into the hall. All the elves stopped eating to stare and snicker quietly at Elrond's venerable councillor. Erestor was covered from head to toe in shreds of cloth and clumps of horse manure.

Naturally, Erestor blamed the twins for his appearance.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I _know_ you did this. If you would like to explain yourselves, do so. Now." Slowly, the twins slid out of their chairs and told Erestor and the whole crowd about their prank. After finishing, the twins turned toward their _ada_ to find out their punishments. Instead of answering, Elrond merely asked them a question.

"How did the sheet and droppings stick to Erestor? Pray tell." he leaned back in his chair, waiting for an answer. Finally, Elrohir stepped forward.

"I used super sticky glue for it, _Ada_." Erestor's eyes flashed.

"Do you mean the glue I only use for special occasions?" he demanded. "The glue that only comes unstuck after a long, complicated process? The glue from my locked desk drawer? _That glue?" _Elrohir gulped.

"Yes." he stammered. Lord Elrond stared at his son.

"Ai, Valar. What have you done?"

* * *

Translation of Elvish Words:

_Naneth:_ Mother

_Ion-nin_: My son

_Ions:_ Sons

_Ada_: Father


End file.
